


The Most Important Conversations

by Awesome_Sauce432



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson and May are only minor characters, Daisy and Bobbi are Fitz's little sisters, Daisy and Bobbi ship it, F/M, Falling In Love, Fitz is a prince, Fitz-POV, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Jemma is a noblewoman, Lance also shows up as Jemma's little brother, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Sauce432/pseuds/Awesome_Sauce432
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Leopold Fitz doesn't really want a wife. So he doesn't mind so much that his mother is constantly turning away possible brides for him. He would much rather focus on his studies. </p><p>Unfortunately for him, his little sisters Daisy and Barbara aren't content with their big brother going without love. So when a noblewomen gets stuck in a storm in the middle of the night, they don't hesitate on helping her, introducing her to Leo and trying to convince her to stay forever. Leo is not pleased.</p><p>But over time, his opinions change.</p><p>Royalty!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Storm

Prince Leopold sighed deeply. Another princess come and gone, another princess shoved out the door. Not that he really minded. It wasn't like he really needed to be married to become king. Sure, the kingdom needed an heir, but that could come after he was crowned. Besides, the way his mother was eliminating possible suitors, it was likely he wasn't going to get married until he was dead.

"Well, that was a disappointment." His mother said, not looking disappointed at all with the situation. She looked more annoyed than disappointed.

"Mmhmm." He said, shifting in his throne uncomfortably. He sat to the right of the King, while the Queen was on the left. Next to Leo were two smaller thrones, in which his two younger sisters played with their dolls, not caring at all about whether the princess had been deemed worthy or not.

"I just don't see what was wrong with that one. She was pretty, and her family is quite rich." His father, King Holden was talking to the Queen, looking absolutely exasperated.

"Looks and riches are not everything dear. I just want to make sure our Leo is married to the right woman." The Queen said, her face impassive. "I won't tolerate our only son being married to someone who won't appreciate him."

Leopold didn't say anything as his parents argued how high the marriage standards should be. To be frank, he hadn't met a single princess yet that interested him. They were all so uptight, eager to please. Would curtesy constantly, and rarely spoke unless spoken to. In other words, they were textbook definitions of brides. And absolutely boring.

"Oh well. I'm sure we'll find a suitable bride eventually. There's still time." The Queen said, sighing before standing up from her throne.

"Leopold, dear, I do hope you aren't disappointed." She turned to him, and Leo quickly shook his head.

"No, I don't mind." He said, recognising the signs that he was about to be dismissed.

"Very well then. Off you go, there's nothing more here." His mother waved him off, and Leo quickly retreated from the court room.

He didn't know why his mother kept insisting on bringing in all these princesses and interrogating them until she deemed them unworthy. Unfortunately, the Queen had a very narrow definition of what a 'worthy' bride was. The only person who seemed to fit the definition was the Queen herself. Leo often wondered if it was designed that way.

"Hey Leo! Leeeeoooo!" A small, high-pitched voice called out until Leo turned, facing his two little sisters, Daisy and Barbara. Being nine and eleven respectively, they were both old enough to be involved in a few royal businesses (like whether or not their older brother got married), while still being young enough to get away with a lot of things.

"Yes Daisy?"

"Are you ever going to get married?" She asked. Leo shrugged, turning and continuing to walk to his chambers. The two girls followed, calling after him.

"But that was like... The twelfth princess! How many more princesses are there in the world?" Barbara exclaimed, tugging on his tunic.

"Yeah, it's getting really boring watching them all fail." Daisy said.

"Well, until our mother finds one that suits her, I won't be getting married. Unless you two know of some princess out there who is smart, talented, and can get past our mother, I will stay unmarried." Leo said, rolling his eyes. There was a small gasp behind him. Not a surprised gasp, but a 'I just got a brilliant idea' gasp

He felt Barbara let go of his tunic and heard the sound of the two running down a separate hall, for which he was grateful. Maybe they would let him get to his chambers in peace. He loved his sisters, but they could be rather exasperating at times. He picked up the pace, hoping to get to his room before they changed their minds about annoying him.

 

* * *

 

The next week was fairly quiet. With no eligible princesses lined up to try for his hand in marriage, there was nothing very exciting for Leo to do. So he spent his time studying for the most part. He did notice that Daisy and Barabara were giggling far more than usual, and resolved to stay away from any suspicious looking doors, drawers and closets. The pair of princesses had pulled pranks before, though usually on the servants and ladies in waiting, who were by now quite adept at avoiding them.

Leo liked this quiet period, where he didn't have to worry about his mother's insanely high standards for a wife. He could just relax (though he wasn't completely idle, there was a lot of things for him to do as heir to the throne) and enjoy himself until the next poor princesses came along to be ripped apart by the queen.

So, as he settled down one stormy night to study, he estimated how long it would be until someone brought in some princess who wished for his hand in marriage. Maybe a month if he was lucky.

A loud pounding on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Leeeeeeeeoooooo come quick!" Barbara and Daisy's voices called out together. So much for a quiet, peaceful night, he thought. He got up and opened the door, seeing his two little sisters with red faces and huge grins.

"We found a princess for you to marry!" Barbara shouted.

"What?" Leo looked over his shoulder, as the large window in his room. It was very late, nearly midnight. The fact that his sisters were still up at all screamed suspicious.

"A princess! Bobbi and me found her, She's really good. You have to marry her right now before mother finds out!" Daisy said, her grin stretching wider than Leo had thought possible.

"Woah, calm down. What princess?" Leo asked. Daisy opened her mouth first, but Barabra quickly cut her off.

"We found a princess. She got lost, but saw our castle and came for help. So we let her in and-"

"Woah, you just let a stranger into the castle?" Leo asked, alarmed at the idea of his little sisters talking to random people who may or may not be princesses.

"She's not a stranger, she's a princeeessss." Daisy said, as if that made complete sense.

Leo sighed deeply.

"Did you tell mother and father?"

"We're not supposed to be up." Barabra said bluntly. Right. So they didn't want to get in trouble with their parents, so they came to their older brother instead. Both girls looked up at him pleadingly. He sighed again, knowing he wasn't going to tell on them.

"Alright, where is this princess." He said, pulling on a coat and stepping out of his warm, cozy room.

Daisy and Barbara cheered, before grabbing a hand each and running him down the hallways, through rooms, and finally to the great hall where they would welcome guests into the castle. Sitting awkwardly on a bench by the entrance was a soaked girl, wearing a large, expensive-looking coat that one of the girls must have given her.

"Here she is!" Daisy announced, letting go of Leo's hand and running to the girl.

"Oh. Hello, I'm very sorry, I just got caught in the storm and it was so hard to see-" the girl began rambling, before quickly cutting herself off, face red.

"It's okay. I'm sure you will be able to stay until the morning." Leo said. Whether she was a princess or not, he wasn't about to send anyone back into that storm. There were dozens of spare guest rooms, it shouldn't be any trouble to set her up in one.

Daisy and Barbara high-fived each other behind him, with no care in the world for subtlety. The girl looked very confused, but Leo didn't blame her.

"Come along, we'll find an empty room for you." He said, offering a hand for her to take. He felt rather awkward, considering he was only wearing a coat over his nightclothes. But the girl looked just as uncomfortable, shivering slightly in her soaked clothes and brown hair clinging to her cheeks. He would have to find some decent clothes for her to sleep in from somewhere, he realised.

"Thank you, you're very kind. I really am very sorry for imposing."

"Well we couldn't leave you out in the storm! There's too much lightning and thunder!" Barbara shouted, grinning wildly. Leo didn't remember hearing much thunder, but chose to ignore that fact.

"Mmhmm, you get to stay all night, and we'll get you a really fluffy bed and then you'll stay forever!" Daisy said, bouncing in front of them happily.

Forever? Leo remembered that the girls had said this girl was a princess. They were trying to set him up. Apparently annoyed at how long it was taking for him to get married, they'd taken it upon themselves to find a suitable princess. The girl had probably just been looking for shelter, but ended up being dragged into their plot. Either that or this was a very elaborate prank.

"I don't think I'll stay forever. Just until the morning, when the storm is over." The girl said, her face suddenly flushed. Leo felt a small bout of pity for the girl. She had clearly just been caught up in a bad situation, and now his little sisters were trying to twist that for their own benefit/amusement.

"What if the storm isn't over tomorrow? Then you'll have to stay the next night, and the next night, forever and ever!" Daisy countered.

"Girls, really. If you want to be useful you can go find something for our guest to wear to bed." Leo said, carefully enunciating the word 'guest' so that they got the message.

They both nodded, racing down the hallways as quickly as they could, and seemingly as loudly as they could. How their parents had not yet woken was beyond him.

They walked in silence for a while, the girl seeming to do her best not to look him in the eye. Leo didn't mind, painfully aware this was a very awkward situation for everyone involved, and would only become more awkward if his parents found out.

"A-are they your sisters? The princesses?" The girl finally asked.

"Yes. I hope they weren't too... Overwhelming." Leo said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh no, they were wonderful. Very... Energetic. And so nice, allowing me inside. But I am a little confused. Do they want me to stay forever?" So the girl didn't know. Leo couldn't say he was surprised. He paused for a moment.

"I don't suppose you're a princess?" He finally said. The girl frowned slightly, shaking her head.

"My mother is trying to marry me off to a princess. But her standards are so high she's turned away everyone who has come to try and marry me. I think Daisy and Barbara were sick of waiting for me to be married, so they decided to take the matter into their own hands. They told me you were a princess." Leo said, speaking a little faster than was necessary. The girl made a strange noise that halfway between a laugh and a cough.

"I'm definitely not a princess, unfortunately. And I won't stay any longer than is necessary, don't worry." The girl's face was now the shade of a tomato, and Leo felt a smile quirk on his lips. The poor girl was just so embarrassed, even though none of it was really her fault. She - and Leo realised he really should ask her name - had looked absolutely mortified when Daisy had suggested she stay forever.

"Oh, it's not like you'll take up much room. I'd be willing to bet most of the staff won't even notice you're here." Leo said, allowing a smile to play on his lips when he heard the girl chuckle.

"I'll certainly try." She promised, her face relaxing.

"I must ask, how exactly did you end up in that storm?" Leo asked. The girl's face flushed again - Leo had no idea someone's face could be that red - as she stammered out an explanation.

"We-well, I was stargazing, and my f-father insists on keeping the lights on all the time which makes it very difficult, so I-I like to sne-go out to the fields near the castle, because it's much easier to see, and the Storm came up so suddenly, which I really should have realised considering I was looking at the sky the entire time, rather silly of me really. I've never seen a storm come that fast." Stargazing? Now that was an explanation he had not been expecting. But it all seemed to add up. The storm had seemed to start completely out of nowhere, Leo had been quite surprised when he heard the pattering of rain outside his window. But he didn't quite expect a commoner to be a stargazer, which just made him more curious about this girl.

"Are you of noble blood?" He chanced. A noblewoman seemed like a logical explanation. Even though traditionally women weren't taught such things as astronomy, a few nobles saw fit to let their daughters have a bit of an education.

"Yes. Oh my, I haven't even introduced myself. Lady Jemma Simmons." They stopped in the hallway, with Jemma performing a very quick and slightly clumsy curtsey. Ah, the Simmons family. A fairly small house, but an old and important one in the kingdom.

"Prince Leopold Fitz. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Leo bowed to the girl, aware she definitely already knew who he was. before starting to walk again. They were close to a spare room, he was sure.

"Likewise." Jemma said, smiling and looking far more relaxed now that they had both survived a conversation with each other. Leo was familiar with it. The amount of caution people had when speaking to the prince, (who had never ordered the execution of someone, and hoped he never would, but technically had the power to if they disrespected him) was sometimes mindblowing.

He stopped in front of a room, peeking in first to make sure it was actually a bedroom, and was unoccupied. It was a small one, usually used for lesser important guests when many people were staying. But it was close to the exit of the castle, as Leo hoped that the following morning he would be able to get Jemma back to her family before Daisy and Barbara came up with some plan to get her to stay. He wanted this whole thing over before his parents found out and asked questions.

If Jemma noticed the size of the room - which was fairly big by normal standards anyway - she didn't comment on it, smiling gratefully to Leo as she stepped inside.

She still clung the oversized coat to herself, and Leo realised that she was shivering underneath it.

"Here, I'll go get something for you to wear." He said, quickly stepping out of the room to go to a nearby closet which was filled with various sizings of nightgowns. Another reason he had chosen this particular room.

"Oh, didn't your sisters go to do that?" Jemma asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes." Leo said, coming back with a nightgown that he hoped was the girl's size. He hoped his sisters would never find out which room Jemma was staying in. They would never leave her alone.

Jemma didn't say anymore more on the matter, accepting the nightgown with thanks before pulling the coat off. Underneath she was wearing a far smaller, thinner coat over a nightdress of her own. Both were absolutely drenched, though no longer dripping water now that she had been inside for a while.

When he realised he was staring, he felt his face flush, quickly turning away and stepping out of the room so she could get changed.

He stood outside the door, still trying to figure out exactly how he was going to get Jemma out of the castle in the morning without his parents noticing. It wasn't that it would be a bad thing per se, since none of them were doing anything wrong. But Leo knew his mother would ask questions, and would probably come to a far different conclusion than what was the truth. After all, there were only so many plausible reasons why a strange girl would be in the castle, none of them very good. At the very least, it would result in some embarrassment. At the worst, total humiliation, both for him and for Jemma.

It would be better and easier for everyone if he just made sure she got home safely and then they never saw each other again, he knew.

There was a small creaking as the door to the room opened again. Jemma poked her head out, hair still damp but otherwise looking much more comfortable than before. In one hand she had bundled up the borrowed coat.

"Your Highness? I'm not quite sure where your sisters got this coat from, do you want it back?" She asked, holding out the coat.

"Oh, yes, thank you." Leo took the coat, and there an awkward silence as they both looked at each other.

"Right, well. I'll see you tomorrow. Would you mind if we left early? You know how much staff like to gossip." Leo said. Jemma looked confused for a second, before realisation dawned on her face.

"Of course, I understand. It's the same at my house." Jemma said, grimacing slightly.

There was another small silence, though not nearly so awkward as the one before. Leo felt himself smiling, both of them enjoying the small feeling of mutual struggles when it came to gossipy servants and staff.

"Well, goodnight your highness. I'll see you in the morning." Jemma finally said, smiling before slowly closing the door.

"Goodnight." Leo said just as the door slid shut. He stood there for a moment, rather pleased.

Then he turned and walked back down the hallways, making it all the way back to his room. But once he got there, he found an irate Daisy and Barbara, clutching approximately ten different nightgowns each, both quite annoyed at being tricked.

 

* * *

 

He woke up earlier than he had expected the next morning. The sun was only just beginning to peek above the horizon, but only a few hours of sleep wasn't uncommon for him.

For a moment he forgot about everything that had happened the night before. But memories came rushing back, and he nearly leapt out of bed. Time to move. He knew it would likely be a while until Daisy and Barbara woke up, they both liked to sleep in late, but his parents could be early risers.

He couldn't think of a time where he had gotten dressed any faster, only thinking to grab a fresh coat for Jemma at the last minute. Of course, then he realised that she wouldn't have had anything to eat, so a quick detour to the kitchen to grab two pastries delayed him further.

By the time he actually reached Jemma's room, he was fidgeting badly. Part of him just wanted this to be over. He didn't mind being in Jemma's company, from the conversation they did have together, she had seemed intelligent, polite, and... well, nice. A perfect noblewoman.

But there was still something different about her. The biggest clue was that she snuck out of her house to stargaze of all things, and the way she said it implied that last night hadn't been the first time.

Yes, there was something very strange about Jemma Simmons. And he found it oddly appealing.

He somehow managed to knock on the door despite holding the coat and pastries, and there was only a short wait until it opened, Jemma looking out the door.

"Oh, good morning." She said, opening the door wider to allow him in.

"Yes, good morning. Did you sleep well?" Leo asked, noting that she was still wearing the borrowed nightgown, and her still slightly damp clothes from the previous night were sitting in a neat pile on her bed. Of course she was still wearing the nightgown, he thought to himself. She didn't have anything else to wear.

"Oh yes, wonderfully. Is that coat for me?" Jemma asked, noting that Leo was already wearing a coat of his own.

"Yes, here you are. I also brought you a pastry, if you were hungry?" Jemma almost looked shocked that he had brought her food, but accepted the pastry gratefully, pulling on the coat.

"Well then, I think I'm nearly ready. If I stay any longer my father will be very upset when he wakes up." Jemma said, picking up her bundle of damp clothes.

They stole away as quietly as they could. It was early enough that only a few servants were up and about, and they avoided them as best they could. Once they actually left the castle, Leo breathed a sigh of relief.

They went around to the stable, because Leo intended to make this journey as short as possible, and he didn't want Jemma walking so far. The Simmons household was fairly close to the castle, but still a long walk.

They were silent for most of the trip, with Jemma eating her pastry and focusing on not dropping anything, and Leo hoping and praying no one saw them.

Finally, they reached the door to Jemma's home, and both jumped off the horse they had ridden.

"I really can't thank you enough." Jemma said, peeling off the borrowed coat to give back to him.

"It was no trouble. It's not like I could leave you outside in the storm." Leo said, still glancing left and right. Thankfully, the street was fairly deserted. The nobility of the kingdom liked having a sleep in.

"Well, I best get inside. I do hope to see you again sometime." Jemma said, curtsying as best she could while still carrying her pile of damp clothing.

"As do I." Leo bowed in return, staying to watch as Jemma scurried inside, looking over her shoulder once at Leo.

"Farewell, Prince Leopold." She said, just before she closed the door.

"Farewell, Lady Jemma."

He lingered a few moments longer, but didn't hear anything else. So he turned, climbed back on his horse, and rode back to the castle in silence. They'd gotten away with it. At least, he hoped they did.

 

* * *

 

Fortunately, by the time he returned to the castle, no one else in his family had awoken. So he was able to sneak back into his room with relative ease, and hopefully pretend to go about his day as if nothing had ever happened.

"Leeeeeeeeooooooooooo" Barbara and Daisy's voices came from outside the door. So much for relaxing the rest of his morning.

"Yes?" He asked once he opened the door. Both sisters looked up at him expectantly.

"Where's the princess?" Daisy asked. Oh great. They were still on about that. Part of Leo had hoped they'd forgotten, but he should't have counted on it.

"She's not a princess. And I took her home, to her family." Leo said, keeping his voice as even as he could. "And her name is Jemma." He added as an afterthought.

"She's gone?" Barbara asked, mouth open.

"How could you let her leave?! She was perfect!" Daisy shouted. Leo rolled his eyes.

"You didn't even know who she was! You can't just claim someone is a princess. She's back with her family, and everything's fine now. Why does it matter to you two so much whether I'm married or not?"

Both girls ignored the question, continuing to loudly complain about how Leo had 'ruined everything'. Eventually, just as Leo had hoped, they calmed down, running back to their rooms, glaring at Leo as they went. He breathed a sigh of relief, praying that they would at least have enough sense to not bring this up with their parents.

Luckily for him, they did have sense. Either that or they just didn't think to bring it up. Other than extremely unsubtle glares over the table when eating meals, neither of his little sisters mentioned Jemma for the rest of the day. And after a few days, it was like they had forgotten about her completely.

But Leo couldn't forget. He didn't know why, but his thoughts would always wander to her when he least expected it. There was no logical explanation for it. He had known her for less than a day, and he hadn't seen her since. She had been a bit unusual, what with sneaking out to stargaze late at night, but other than that there was nothing... Extraordinary about her.

So why was his mind seemingly so obsessed with remembering her?

He wished he could meet her again, if only to somehow figure out what was so appealing to his subconscious. But the opportunity didn't arise until several weeks later.


	2. The Ball

Royal balls were all par for the course. There was always something going on the kingdom that was deemed worth celebrating. But this was the largest one in a while. It was Barbara's twelfth birthday, which warranted an extremely extravagant celebration, with just about all the nobility of the kingdom invited.

Daisy and Barbara delighted in it, gathering with many of the noble's children and playing the night away. Leo had a different goal.

Earlier in the night, he was sure he had seen Lord Simmons in the crowd, talking to another lord. Which meant it was possible that Jemma was here too. He had waited near the throne, hoping Jemma might come to him, but she hadn't. So now he was seeking her out, if she truly was at the party.

He was having no luck, finally ending up near the room where his sisters and the other children had stolen away to in order to have their own fun. Of course it was there that he finally found her.

Jemma was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by children playing and dragging her this way and that. How she had ended up as chaperone was beyond him, but he was just glad he had finally found her. He opened his mouth to speak, but all words suddenly left him. What was he supposed to say? A simple hello?

He was mulling over the possibilities when the decision was made for him.

"Leo! Look! We found the princess!" Daisy shouted, running over to him. Her cheeks were red from exertion, having found that running in a dress was not the easiest thing to do.

Jemma looked up at Daisy's voice, and locked eyes with Leo. For a moment they stared at each other, and Leo couldn't believe that they were finally seeing each other again. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach, and then Daisy was forcibly pulling him towards Jemma, soon helped by Barbara.

"Hello, your highness." Jemma said, smiling. She looked a lot better than when Leo had last seen her. Of course she would, considering she had been sopping wet and wearing night clothes. Instead, with her brown hair neatly done up, wearing a fashionable and appropriately complicated dress, smelling like freshly cut roses, she seemed more like a... well, princess.

"H-Hello Lady Jemma." He said, a little annoyed at himself for having stuttered. Jemma's smile grew a little, but didn't seem to be mocking him.

"It's wonderful to see you again." She continued.

"Yes, wonderful." Leo was painfully aware of Daisy and Barbara, as well as a few dozen children of other nobility watching the exchange. He could feel the blood rise to his face, and was sure he looked as uncomfortable as he felt. Jemma was probably just as embarrassed, but seemed to be hiding it far better than him.

"So, how did you end up here? Do you enjoy caring for children?" Leo asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Well, yes. Mostly I was just watching my little brother, Lance. But then I ended up watching all of them." Jemma said, pointing out a little boy who looked about the same age as Barbara.

"Yeah! She's great!" Daisy interrupted.

"She should come watch us alllllll the time." Barbara said, her eyes alight and eyebrows wiggling at Leo. Great, he'd thought they'd given up on their quest to see him married. Jemma was giggling at Barbara's comment, as well as Daisy's loud agreement.

"I don't think I'd mind that. You two are wonderful children." Jemma said, smiling warmly. Leo only just held back the scoff in his throat. His sisters, wonderful?

"Yeah, and then you could play with us and Leo!" Daisy said, even though Leo only played with them maybe once a week, if that, since they tended to entertain each other. But the statement had made Jemma blush, and she was looking back at Leo with a smile on her face. What did that mean? Was she just embarrassed because Daisy and Barbara were just trying so hard to get the two of them together? Leo knew he was embarrassed.

"I'll go tell mother! Then you'll be able to come over all the time!" Barbara said, running out of the room before anyone could stop her. Oh no.

"Bobbi wait up!" Daisy called before running out after her sister, leaving Leo and Jemma alone with the other children. Thankfully, most of them had gone back to playing, not caring about the conversation between the prince and lady.

"I'm sorry about them, they just-" He cut himself off, not quite sure how to explain his sisters actions. He had explained that they had chosen Jemma as possible princess for him to be married to, back on that first night they had met. But it was such an awkward situation.

"Oh, it's fine really. I wasn't lying when I said I wouldn't mind coming over here more often. I actually wanted to come find you when I got here tonight, but I had to look after my brother." This revelation shocked Leo. She had wanted to see him? He hadn't expected that, even though Jemma had expressed an interest in seeing him again when they said goodbye at her house.

"O-oh, well, that's fine. I- it would be a pleasure to have you around. I-I mean, Daisy and Barbara seem to like you." Leo cursed inwardly at stammering so much. What was his problem? Jemma seemed to be taking it all in stride, chuckling at his words and not him.

"Yes, I've some experience with taking care of children. My brother can be quite a handful." Jemma said, looking fondly at the little boy running around with other children.

Leo felt himself smiling, recalling the many, many times where Daisy and Barbara had been much more than 'a handful'.

"Besides, I did say I would like to see you again." Jemma said, her voice a bit quieter, as if she wasn't quite sure she wanted Leo to hear that.

"As did I." Leo finally said after a moment of silence. She really did want to see him. He wasn't sure why that realisation left such a happy and warm feeling in his heart. But it was all true. She had wanted to see him again, and he had wanted to see her. For once, his little sisters' meddling might turn out to bring some good.  
  
"Perhaps now we'll have the opportunity to talk more." Jemma said, smiling at Leo while still somehow keeping track of all the kids that were running around them.

"Yes. Have you-" For a moment he struggled to think of a good question to ask. "-gone stargazing recently?" Leo regretted that question the instant it was out of his mouth. Jemma stared at him for a moment, eyes widening slightly and her mouth dropping open a little. But then her lips twisted upwards into a smile, and she began to laugh. It was a bright, melodic sound, full of innocence and warmth.

"O-oh, yes, I have. Been very careful about the weather though." Jemma said once she had stopped laughing enough to speak. Leo felt a smile begin to grow on his own face, and the two of them laughed together.

"A great pity, I'm sure Daisy and Barbara would have loved to rescue you again." Leo said, his smile growing greater and his heart beating faster when Jemma laughed again.

"Mother says yes!" Barbara's voice came from just outside the room, causing both Jemma and Leo to turn. Barbara arrived a few moments later, with Daisy a few more behind her.

"You can come stay all the time!" Daisy shouted once she arrived, running up and throwing herself onto Jemma.

"Well, not all the time, she actually didn't say how long because she hasn't decided yet, but you can come watch over us, and teach us our lessons!" Barbara said, grinning up at Leo.

"That's wonderful, but how did you get her to say yes?" Jemma said, carefully picking Daisy up from her dress.

"Well, we told her how nice you were, and how good you were at sewing, and then your father heard so he came over and said how good you were, and then we told her how much we liked you, and how much Leo liked you, and then she smiled and said yes." Barbara said, smiling evilly. Leo sent her back the hardest glare he could muster.

How much he liked her? Why did Barbara have to mention him to their mother? Jemma seemed to have the same thought, glancing up at him for just a moment before turning back to the girls.

"Well, that's- just-just wonderful. I'll be looking forward to our time together." She said, eyes flicking up to Leo. He was fairly certain his face was now the shade of a tomato, which Barbara and Daisy somehow failed to notice.

"Looks like we'll be seeing each other again soon." Jemma said, an uneasy smile on her face. Leo stopped glaring at Barbara, stammering for a few moments until he was able to speak again.

"Well, the night isn't over yet." Leo said, catching a glance of an old grandfather clock in the room. Only eleven o clock. Normally by this point Barbara and Daisy would be asleep, but considering it was a birthday celebration, they were allowed to stay up later.

"No, it isn't, is it. I can't exactly leave the children, but we could talk?" She suggested, pointing out an ornate bench, just big enough for the two of them. It would leave Jemma able to make sure none of the children snuck of or killed themselves, while allowing them the space to talk.

"Well," Jemma and Leo spoke at the same time once they sat down. They glanced at each other for a moment, before Jemma broke out into a huge smile, looking away and stifling a laugh.

"I could just get a servant to watch the children, so then you won't have to." Leo said, already thinking of a dozen that he could ask.

"No, no, I don't think it would be a good idea to do that when I just got a job looking after your two sisters. It wouldn't seem very professional, would it." Jemma said, shaking her head and smiling.

"True. I-I'm sorry you got dragged into my sisters plans. They are just trying to get me married faster." Leo said. Jemma laughed again, and Leo felt himself frown a little, trying to understand what was so funny.

"I don't really mind at all. I think it's very sweet that your sisters care so much for you. They clearly adore you." Jemma said, tilting her head to where Daisy and Barbara were watching them talk. Both girls ducked away when Leo looked over, giggling loudly and failing at hiding.

"Care is an interesting word to use." He muttered, watching the two disappear into another gaggle of children, laughing and looking over their shoulders.

"It reminds me of something Lance might do. Meddle around in their older siblings life, whether they want it or not. Just trying to help, of course." Jemma said, eyes twinkling as she thought back to memories Leo didn't know.

"Did your brother do something like this?" Leo asked.

"Well, sort of. He used to brag to some of the other children about how his big sister was smarter than all of their older brothers. Of course that caused a bit of a stir among said older brothers, but most of the adults just ignored him. He is just a child after all, and he doesn't have an older brother to brag about, so why not me? Most people don't like to think that a lady could even have an education beyond the basics." Jemma sighed, her smile fading a little. Leo felt a small spark of anger at the fact that people in his kingdom would think that way. Of course, he was the prince, he had the ability to change that, didn't he?

"And you do have an education?" He asked, trying his best not to sound condescending or shocked. He'd already had an inkling that Jemma was far smarter than most noblewomen, what with her stargazing.

"Of sorts. My father doesn't mind me reading all the books he uses to teach Lance, as long as I don't go shouting about it to others. I find it all so much more interesting than sewing and all of those common things, though I still have to learn that as well."

"I think that's just wonderful. I'd much rather an intelligent woman than one who can sew." Leo said, though feeling a bit awkward as he did. After all, weren't his little sisters being taught to sew, (though both often complained about it) while he learned about mathematics and science and astronomy? Perhaps he'd always put it down to simply being older than them, but now he wasn't so sure. He certainly couldn't remember ever learning how to sew.

"Yes, well, if only the rest of the kingdom felt that way. Though I don't mind, it's ever so interesting reading about all these things people have discovered." Jemma said, voice a little quick, as if to reassure him that she was perfectly content with her life.

"I reckon you ought to mind." Leo said under his breath, his mind suddenly thinking of all the little things that he had in life that his sisters hadn't. After all, if he had had an older sister, he would still be heir to the throne. Sons were ahead of the daughters. Always had been. It was tradition. He'd never thought about it.

"But that's not a very happy topic to talk about. Let talk about something else." Jemma said, putting on an uneasy smile. Leo nodded, happy for the change of topic.

"Why don't you tell me about the things you have read? What is your favourite?" Leo suggested, eager to hear about how much Jemma had learned.

"Well, I love learning about the human body. Did you know that when we are born, we have more bones than we will once we reach adulthood?" Jemma said, her uneasy smile becoming genuine. Leo nodded, remembering reading something about that during one of his many late night study sessions.

"So you like anatomy?"

"Oh yes. I like biology in general really, it's just all so fascinating. But especially the biology of the human body." Jemma spoke easier now, comfortable in this topic of conversation. Leo was happy to listen to her talk about the different muscles in the human body, and the various organ systems. She was so invested, brown eyes alight with a hint of pride at her knowledge.

"Oh my, I've been talking so much. I should ask about you, what do you enjoy to study?" Jemma finally said, her cheeks tinged red with embarrassment. Leo hadn't minded her talking at all, if he were honest.

"Engineering is probably my favourite. The things that people have created using the strangest of materials, it's incredible." He said. Jemma nodded in agreement.

"I find that most of science is incredible." Jemma said. Leo smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he had had such a wonderful conversation with just about anyone. Jemma could match his scientific knowledge, and in some areas surpass it. She spoke with an easiness that made him comfortable, lacking the formal edge that most of his conversations with nobles tended to have.

Many people didn't find the appeal in studying the sciences and mathematics past the basics, preferring to leave it to those who dedicated their lives to it. Leo, being heir to the throne, didn't really have the option of dedicating his life to anything but ruling, but it would be so much better if he had someone to share his love of science with. But here he was, having finally found someone who understood.

They continued to talk, exchanging information on different mathematical theories, their favourite scientists, and what felt like a million other delightful topics. The conversation barely faltered, until Jemma's little brother Lance suddenly appeared, tugging his big sisters dress.

"Jemmmaaaa, I'm tiirreeeeddd." He said.

"Oh Lance. I'm sorry your highness." Jemma said, picking up her brother. Leo nodded a reassurance, glancing at the grandfather clock again. Twelve thirty. They had been talking for an hour and a half straight. It might have been the longest conversation Leo had ever had. And he'd enjoyed every second of it, another first. He felt a grin grow on his face despite himself. Jemma, noticing this, followed his gaze to the clock.

"Oh my goodness, it is late. No wonder you're tired." Jemma said, looking down at her brother and then at the room. A few children were still running around playing, Barbara included, but others had disappeared, collected by their parents and carers. Leo noticed Daisy lying asleep on a soft couch, hair and dress ruffled.

"Yes. I would think that soon this celebration will be over." Leo said, noticing the twinge of disappointment in his voice. Normally, he couldn't wait for events like these to end. But this one had been so enjoyable.

"Well, it had to end sometime." Jemma said, looking a bit disappointed but otherwise content.

"At least we know that we'll be seeing each other again." Leo said hopefully.

"Much sooner than the last time, I hope." Jemma added, standing up with her brother in her arms.

"Indeed." Leo stood up as well, feeling like he was supposed to kiss her hand but unsure of how to do that while she was carrying her brother. Jemma, realising his awkward hesitation - was he really that obvious? - blushed, gently placing a half-asleep Lance back on the bench.

"A pleasure to see you again, your highness." She said, smiling as she curtseyed.

"A pleasure to see you as well, Lady Jemma." Leo bowed, before picking up Jemma's hand and kissing it lightly. It lasted no more than a moment, but it reignited the warm feeling in his heart that he couldn't yet describe.

Jemma smiled softly, before picking up her sleepy brother and turned to leave the room. Just like last time, she looked over her shoulder before she turned the corner, her smile growing wider and her head nodding slightly as a final goodbye. Leo returned the nod, his smile growing without him telling it to.

Leo watched the space where she had just been, a content sigh escaping without him noticing. But then he felt rather than saw the watchful eyes of his sister, turning to see Barbara standing in the middle of the room, staring at him and grinning from ear to ear.

 

* * *

 

The contented feeling that Leo had persisted for the rest of the night, even though Barbara pestered him with a million questions about Jemma and what they had spoken about until he threatened to lock her up in her room if she didn't stop. An empty threat really, and Barbara knew it, but she stopped anyway.

Of course, he should have realised it was only a matter of time until he was questioned by someone he could not threaten into silence.

"Leopold, I've heard you have taken a fancy to the noblewoman that Barbara recommended as a nurse." His mother said, barely twenty seconds into breakfast the next morning. And so Leo's good mood promptly disappeared.

"Oh. Well, I have spoken with her, and found her a very pleasant lady." Leo said, trying to keep his words positive for Jemma, but not damming against him.

The Queen's eyebrows quirked upwards, giving the impression she knew far more than she was letting on.

"That's good, for I have not met her, and when I awoke this morning I questioned the wisdom of hiring her without doing so." The queens words caused a small rush of worry for Leo. Would she take back her decision? She certainly could, if she wished. His mother's lips quirked into a smile, which disappeared as quickly as it had arrived.

"But considering all three of my children have such dazzling reviews of her, I shall call her in soon, so I may meet her." The queen finished. Leo breathed a sigh of relief, ignoring Barbara and Daisy's excited cheers.

"When will she come mother?" Barbara asked, momentarily forgetting that she was not supposed to stand on her chair.

"Sit down Barbara. I think I will call for her to arrive tomorrow. We shall see how she goes with teaching Daisy and Barbara their lessons. After all, you have only met her once, and sometimes one meeting is not enough." The queen said. Daisy, who was still quite tired from the pervious night and was not thinking so fast as her older siblings, opened her mouth, probably to say that last night had not been their first meeting with Jemma. Quick and deadly glances from Leo and Barbara quickly shut her up, and she clumsily disguised herself with a yawn.

Leo definitely did not want his mother to find out about their actually first meeting with Jemma. Not only would it involve him having to explain why he had gone behind their backs, it would bring up a plethora of uncomfortable and embarrassing questions. Barbara at least felt the same way, though Leo had a feeling it was for different reasons.

Luckily, the queen seemed to have missed the silent communication between the siblings, smiling brightly as she mused over logistics of bringing Jemma to the castle.

"Of course, I'll have to send someone to the Simmons estate today..." She mused, but Leo was barely listening.

Tomorrow! That was even sooner than he had dared to hope. Of course, she would be watching Daisy and Barbara, so they probably wouldn't be able to talk as much as they had last night, but it was better than nothing.

A servant was sent to the Simmons family with a message, requesting Lady Jemma's presence in the castle the following afternoon. Happily for everyone involved, the reply was a swift, resounding 'Yes', albeit the prose was more flowery than that.

The next morning, Leo burned through his studies as quickly as he could. Usually he liked to take more time, letting the knowledge soak through his mind. But today he wanted as much free time as possible. If he were lucky, he might be able to catch a few minutes with Jemma.

His sisters previous carer, a relatively old maid who had probably also taught the Queen how to sew, was quite thankful to be given a day off from her most trying job. The poor woman often complained (behind closed doors, but news tended to travel in the castle) about how rambunctious the two princesses were. Bringing Jemma, a younger and fitter lady who had herself been raised among nobility, seemed like a suitable replacement. That's what the Queen said, anyway. No one dared say otherwise, least of all Leo and his two sisters.

So when Jemma arrived after what felt like the longest morning Leo had ever had to endure, he was ready at the front door, along with the rest of his family. Daisy and Barbara were just as excited to see her again, and their parents intrigued to meet the lady who had caused this. Though Leo assumed that his sisters were just more eager than ever to get him married, and had definitely decided Jemma was the one. That and they got away from their previous carer, who they disliked almost as much as she had disliked them.

The Queen began questioning Jemma almost immediately upon her arrival. She only allowed time for the proper introductions to be made, everything that etiquette required, before launching into the interrogation. Who she was, whether she had taught her younger brother any lessons, her own education. Most of them were related to her ability to handle Daisy and Barbara, which she handled with grace and composure.

Every now and then, when the King and Queen would take a moment to consider whatever her answer to their previous question had been, Jemma would look over at Leo, as if to ask how she was doing. He would send her back an encouraging glance, because as far as he could tell, she was doing fine. She answered questions quickly, and Leo couldn't see a single reason why his parents would ever refuse her.

"Well then, the only thing left would be to see how you go." The Queen finally said, looking satisfied with herself. It may as well have been a glowing recommendation. Daisy and Barbara broke out in cheers, each grabbing one of Jemma's hands to drag her to the room they took their lessons in. Leo let out a breath that he had been holding for far too long. He still wasn't quite sure why he was so invested in this. Perhaps it was because he had finally found someone who shared his love of science? Who could keep up with his musings, and add to them. An equal. His parents had never cared much for it, his sisters could barely sit still long enough to crack a book open, much less read it.

"Daisy, Barbara, that's not polite." The Queen said, and the princesses quickly slowed down, no longer dragging Jemma along, but still speeding as fast as they could. Leo was half-inclined to follow them, but couldn't think of a good enough reason, or at least one that would satisfy his parents. He had never sat in on his sisters lessons before, so they would question why he started now.

So he stood, probably looking rather stupid in his opinion, in the middle of the hall, watching at first his sisters and Jemma disappear, then his parents. His father headed to do who knew what royal business, and his mother in the same direction as the girls, presumably to observe how the lessons went.

So he definitely couldn't just walk in and talk to Jemma now, if his mother was going to be there. It would just be awkward, and he didn't want to interfere while she was supposed to be caring for and teaching his steers. No, he would just have to wait until there was an opportunity for them to be alone.

He didn't go back to his room, fearing that if he started to study or read in the comfort of his room, he would lose track of time and completely miss Jemma when it was time for her to leave. But he couldn't wander the castle halls without a reason, so eventually he settled himself for going to the library. It wasn't out of character for him, so there would be no awkward questions, and he could simply look through the shelves closest to the door so that he could make a quick exit if required.

But ultimately, he never found the opportunity to talk to Jemma. After his sisters lessons were completed, she was sent home. They were able to exchange glances and nods before she left, but that was it. The only good thing was that the queen was satisfied, declaring that Jemma was a good teacher and would be called for more often. Not every day, but once or twice a week.

So Leo resolved that the next time she was there, he would find a way to talk to her, awkward questions from his parents or not.

 


	3. The Library

The next week, Leo lurked close to where his sisters did their lessons. Both of his parents were busy with various duties, leaving him free to wander until the lessons were completed. So he wandered, making sure to look busy whenever a servant walked past, but never really going anywhere. He was determined not to miss Jemma this time, even though he hadn't really planned a topic for conversation. He hoped to pick it up where they had last left off, which had been astronomy.

He never had much luck. For quite a few months, he was able to see Jemma once or twice a week, managing to have an endless conversation of sorts with her. When she arrived, he would meet her and walk her to the room where Daisy and Barbara had their lessons, even though by this point Jemma knew the way. They would be able to talk, and would walk as slowly as they could get away with. When it was time for her to leave, they would do the same thing, Leo walking her all the way to her carriage. The conversation never halted until the doors closed, and they were able to pick up right where they left off. In that strange way, Leo and Jemma became closer friends. For Leo, who had rarely had a friend with motives other than 'get close to the prince so we get more prestige', it was a wonderful feeling, and he adored spending time with Jemma.

But Leo wished he could have more than a few minutes here and there. So he waited patiently and hopefully for his chance.

Luckily, fate seemed to be on his side one day, as his sisters seemed to fly through their lessons at a far quicker pace than usual. Having a teacher they actually liked probably helped. He knew they were finished because the quiet, mostly muffled speaking from inside the room had suddenly crescendoed into loud shouting and playing.

However, their loudness also gave him a reason to knock on the door.

The door was opened in barely a moment, after a very loud scuffle on the other side. Barbara appeared, with Daisy jumping behind her, having lost the quick race to the door. Both girls grinned widely when they saw Leo, with Barbara throwing the door open as grandly as she could.

"Hi Leo!" She said, stepping back so as to allow him to step into the room.

"We finished all our lessons really quickly!" Daisy said, running back to her books and sewing.

"Lady Jemma is a lot better than old Beatrice. And nicer." Barbara said.

Leo stepped fully inside, glancing around the room quickly. He saw Jemma, still sitting in a chair in front of the two desks that his sisters used, shuffling through a few books and sewing supplies.

"So what are you doing here Leo? Your rooms all the way on the other side of the castle!" Barbara said, her happy grin turning devilish. It was an exaggeration, Leo's room was no where near that far away, but it was far enough away that he needed a fairly good reason to be wandering around here. He wasn't about to admit he had been stalking outside the room for a good hour or two, and he felt his cheeks flush as he tried to think of an excuse.

"I-I was at the... Library. Yes, at the library, trying to pick out a new book to read, and I could hear your voices all the way from there." Leo said, doing his best to keep his face impassive.

The library was indeed closer than Leo's room, but still far enough away that it would be near impossible to hear voices from this room. Both Barbara and Daisy knew this, and if they were alone they wouldn't have been afraid to call him out on it. But in the presence of others, the two children had to concede to their elder brothers lie.

Daisy seemed ready to try and get the truth out of him anyway, but a voice interrupted.

"A library? That sounds wonderful." Jemma said, causing the siblings to look at her simultaneously.

"Oh, yes. We have a great many books, collected over many years." Leo said, his chest puffing out a little. Many of the books in the library had been collected by him, though others had been there for years. It was a great source of pride for him, as well as a place for solitude.

"That sounds very interesting."

"It's really not." Daisy interrupted, having quickly grown bored of the subject change from Leo to the library. But Barbara's eyes lit up, turning to Leo and Jemma.

"I know! It's still a while since you have to go, and since we've finished all our lessons, we can go and play, and Leeeooo," Barbara dragged out Leo's name far longer than was necessary, wiggling her eyebrows at him and being generally unsubtle. "Can go show Lady Jemma the library! Then they have fun, and we have fun, and everyone has fun." She finished the announcement of her plan by putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah! Let's go right now!" Daisy said, jumping up and grabbing Barbara's hand. The two were out the door and halfway down the hallway by the time Leo and Jemma opened their mouths, their giggling echoing for a good while after they were gone. Leo mentally blessed his sisters for letting them be.

"Well then. Would you like to see the library?" He said after a short pause, in which he and Jemma glanced at each other, trying to think of something to say. Jemma's eyes lit up, nodding.

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful." Jemma said, following him out of the room. Leo relaxed, knowing he would have no trouble thinking of something to talk about in the library. He'd known Jemma would likely enjoy it, and his smile grew as he saw he was right.

Jemma nearly went into shock when she saw just how big the library itself was. Shelves that seemed to stretch on forever, so tall that ladders were situated at the ends of each shelf, ready for use. Books of all colours and sizes, on a million different topics, by a million different authors.

"It's amazing! The library at home is so much smaller." She said, looking over the closest books before her eyes flew to another shelf, with too many options for her brain to keep up. Leo watched her dart to a particular shelf, running her fingers over the spines of the books, taking a moment to read each title before moving on.

"You must have books on every subject I could think of." Jemma said, turning suddenly around to face Leo.

"Well we could certainly try and see if there is a subject you can think of where there is not a book." Leo said, having looked at nearly every shelf in his life in the castle.

"Well, I'm not going to try mathematics or engineering, because I'm certain you would ensure there would be books on that." Jemma said, looking up and around at the books again as she thought.

They continued on for a while, with Jemma suggesting a topic or subject and Leo finding a book that related to it. Both were highly amused by the little game, for Leo knew the library like the back of his hand and took only a few minutes to locate each book. Eventually Jemma was forced to concede defeat, she could not think of a single topic that was not at the very least mentioned in a book. She had even discovered a book on the history of her own family, which Leo was able to find particularly quickly, by virtue of having looked through it a few days prior. He had not admitted that fact to Jemma however, and simply said that he enjoyed to read about the noble families in the kingdom.

After exhausting themselves with the game, which had taken them to every corner of the library, both of them declared that they were quite worn out, finding a quiet and comfortable spot where they could sit and talk.

"So how have my sisters actually been behaving?" Leo said once they were sitting, curious.

"Oh, they were quite pleasant. A little distractible, but Lance is similar. They were very polite to me." Jemma said. This further confirmed Leo's suspicions that his sisters were being abnormally nice to Jemma on purpose, for he could not remember a time when his sisters had been polite to their teacher without being in the presence of the Queen or King.

"How interesting." Was all he said, smiling slightly.

"They are quite bright." Jemma continued, probably catching the disbelieving tone in Leo's voice.

"Oh I don't doubt that." Leo knew Daisy and Barbara were smart. They just tended to use their smarts in less-than-constructive ways. Like figuring out how to get a bowl filled with stolen flour balancing just right so that it would fall when someone would walk under it, but not at any other time.

"Do you spend much time with them? I know royals can be dreadfully busy." Jemma said.

"I do spend some time with them. I see them at most meals, and they often seek me out when they have little problems they think I can fix. And they have their own lessons, which usually take far longer than they did today. A measure of your teaching skills, I presume." Leo said, nodding at Jemma, whose cheeks flushed red.

"Teaching Lance gave me enough experience that I could deal with most any child. And your sisters were very eager to learn. They also spoke quite highly of you. And in great detail." Jemma said. Now it was Leo's turn to blush. Of course his sisters were talking about him. At least it was good things, according to Jemma. He could only imagine the two of them conspiring, trying to say the things they believed to be the most romantic. By this point he doubted they would give up their quest to see him married.

"And what should you think of me, now that you have heard what my sisters have to say?" Leo said, hoping that his sisters hadn't gone completely overboard, saying things that weren't true in an attempt to make him look more worthy. Whatever their version of worthy was.

"I think they are quite accurate in many respects. I think they are more observant than you give them credit for." Jemma said, though her cheeks had gotten redder and she had looked away from Leo, smiling.

Now Leo was just more curious about what Daisy and Barbara had told her. He wanted to press, ask what they had said. He was also slightly worried that his sisters had been too accurate, telling Jemma things he would rather stay concealed.

"R-really? What did they tell you about me?" Leo said, grimacing as he stammered, thankful Jemma was still looking away.

"I'm afraid you will have to ask your sisters yourself for the details, they swore me to secrecy. And I take secrets quite seriously." Jemma said.

Leo didn't say anything else for a moment, looking at Jemma. She was still facing away from him, a few loose strands of hair brushing the side of her face, cheeks still tinged red, and lips spread into a wide smile. Deep brown eyes glancing at the bookshelves closest to them, anywhere but at Leo. Her shoulders shuddered slightly, from trying to keep in laughter rather than from cold.

In that moment, Leo realised that Lady Jemma Simmons was absolutely beautiful.

He couldn't recall ever looking at a woman and thinking that. He recognised attractiveness, and could name quite a few pretty young women. But never one he would call truly beautiful. That word he usually reserved to things like precise mathematical concepts, and his family.

But now he could think of no other word to describe Jemma. No other word to describe the soft curves of her face, the slight curls in her hair, the gentle fluttering of her eyelashes, the bright twinkle in her eyes. She was beautiful, and he wondered why it had taken him so long to realise it. It had been months since they first met.

He wondered what that said of him. The first time he had met Jemma, she had been soaking wet and draped in an oversized coat. He had also wanted very little to do with her, but politeness dictated he helped her. In most cases, he would have probably preferred to never see the woman again because of the sheer awkwardness of the meeting. But with Jemma, he had actually yearned to meet her again. Had searched for her at the ball.

Ever since the beginning, he had felt drawn to Jemma Simmons. He had thought it was because they had so much in common. And that was certainly a factor. If anything, her intelligence just made her more beautiful. He had never had an equal in terms of knowledge before. But now he realised there was something more. The warm feeling in his heart that flared up whenever he saw her, sparked when she spoke, and throbbed whenever he thought of her.

He'd never felt anything like it before. But now he recognised it for what it was. Love. He was in love with Jemma Simmons. Not just for her beauty, but for her mind and her personality. Sitting there in the library, with Jemma doing her best not to chuckle at the childish promises she had made to Leo's little sisters, was the moment that Leo realised the truth. There was no doubt about it.

He was in love with Jemma Simmons.

But how was he supposed to communicate that to Jemma?

 

* * *

 

 

Leo didn't know what to do. He had just had a massive breakthrough. A eureka moment. Everything suddenly made sense. Why he had wanted to see Jemma so much, why he couldn't stop thinking about her. He was in love. She was everything he could ever want or need, and more. But now what was he supposed to do? What if she didn't feel the same way? He didn't want to change the wonderful relationship they already had, one he had never had before.

It wasn't as if there was anything standing in the way, except for himself. He was a prince and Jemma was a noblewoman, so money was no object. But if Jemma didn't love him, or only saw him as a friend... His mind had gone blank. For all his knowledge, he had no idea what he was supposed to do when one was in love.

"I-" He began, but his voice trailed off the moment a sound left his mouth. His brain failed to supply any words, still basking in the wonder of his new discovery, and Jemma looked at him curiously.

"Are you alright Leo?" She asked, eyes filling with concern. He did his best not to look directly at her eyes, certain he would only become more tongue-tied.

"O-oh, yes, I'm fine. Just had a bit of a... Uh-I got lost in thought." Leo said, glancing away so that he couldn't see Jemma's reaction.

"I see. What was so interesting that you were lost in thinking about it?" Jemma said, once again sending Leo's brain into panic.

"Just... My sisters. They have definitely improved since you have started teaching them." Leo said, seizing on their previous topic of conversation. Jemma nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment, smiling.

"They can be quite enthusiastic. I should think they would be good scholars, if they were to find a topic of study that suited them." Jemma said, sighing slightly.

"Well they have never expressed an interest in science or mathematics to me." Leo said, hoping that if they managed to settle into a conversation, he would be able to shuffle away the revelations of the day to some corner of his mind. Then, when he was alone, he would be able to sort them out.

He couldn't tell Jemma anything about his feelings, that much was clear. He barely knew how he felt about them, much less how he was supposed to tell Jemma. The friendship they shared was a precious and rare bond, one that he had never had before. He couldn't risk that bond being torn to pieces because of his feelings. He couldn't lose her.

"No, I think they would be better suited to something more practical. Things they can see and touch. All the studying involved in mathematics or science would most likely bore them." Jemma seemed blissfully unaware of his inner conflict, and Leo hoped she stayed that way.

"I agree. They become far more invested in people rather than the world they live in. Heavens knows they can be quite nosy." Leo said, rolling his eyes. Jemma smiled broadly as he said the last sentence. How had he never noticed how bright her smile was? It was like a blindfold had been removed, allowing him to see everything he had glossed over before.

"Well, we already knew that." Jemma said.

They continued to talk, subjects changing from Leo's sisters, to science, to the library, to mathematics, and back to science. Eventually he relaxed, becoming more confident that Jemma was unaware of his newly discovered feelings. They were able to settle into the comfortable conversations they had shared before, with Leo carefully avoiding any talk of himself.

Finally, they both realised it was getting dangerously close to the time where Jemma would have to leave. Farewells were said, Leo wishing that Jemma would both leave and stay. And as Leo watched her leave the castle, his heart throbbed in the way it often had before when saying goodbye to her. Only now, he knew what it meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than the last two, but I felt the next passage would look a little stilted tacked on at the end here, so I cut it off here. Hope you enjoy it anyway.


	4. The Kingdom

He didn't sleep that night. Lying on his back in bed, staring up at the ceiling of his room. After Jemma had left, he retreated to his room under the guise of studying. Had actually intended to study at first, to take his mind off of what he had realised. But it was a fruitless exercise, and the only thing he accomplished was reading the same page in a book over and over again. He retired early, hoping that sleep would distract him.

But here he was, his mind running a few million miles a minute. Thoughts and questions buzzed inside him. He thought back to just about every interaction he had had with Jemma, trying to find any evidence that she felt the same way as him. Thought of a million different ways to tell her his feelings, and a billion different ways that they could be rejected.

What was he supposed to do? There was no way he could risk the relationship he already had with Jemma. The easy conversations, the friendly smiles and glances. The knowledge that he had someone with whom he could relate to, who would understand him. He couldn't risk it.

He thought of his sisters. They couldn't know about his feelings. They had been dead set on the two of them marrying since the moment they had met Jemma. If he talked to them about any of it they would just become more enthusiastic. They might even, heaven forbid, tell Jemma about it. And if there were two people he did not want to tell Jemma about his feelings, it was Daisy and Barbara.

His parents were similarly eliminated. His mother had always seemed to want him to marry a princess, and Jemma wasn't a princess. She would be no help. His father would probably side with her. No point in falling in love with someone you will never be able to marry. Better to ignore it and move on. Or worse, get rid of the person entirely, to fully remove the temptation. That terrifying thought erased any further possibilities about going to his parents.

The worst thing was that the only person who might understand his feelings, who he was comfortable talking to about it, was Jemma. And Jemma was the very top of the list on people not to tell.

He couldn't talk to anyone. He didn't know if Jemma felt the same way, and until he did he wouldn't ever be able to tell her about his feelings. After all, if she didn't feel the same way and he went out and admitted that he loved her, she would be in a very awkward situation. One did not just refuse the crown prince of the kingdom, no matter her own feelings on the subject. He wouldn't put Jemma through that. He couldn't.

He would have to wait. Wait for a sign that Jemma was interested in him as well. If it happened, then all his worries would have been for naught. But he would rather stay friends with her forever than possibly spoil their relationship because of his feelings.

 

* * *

 

After the one, revolutionary afternoon in the library, Leo and Jemma often managed to find the time for long conversations together. Daisy and Barbara were completing their lessons faster than they ever had before, and the Queen was so impressed that Jemma began to teach them three days a week, and then four.

All three siblings were delighted at this, with Daisy and Barbara doing all they could to give Leo and Jemma as much alone time as possible, because in all the books they had read, romantic things happened when the couple was left alone. Both Leo and Jemma would laugh at their childish view of love, though Leo's laugh would always be a little forced. He adored spending more time with Jemma, but each meeting simply reinforced his inner conflict. Each time, he hoped that would be the day he would see a sure sign that Jemma loved him as he loved her. Each day, he was disappointed.

Jemma was just as intelligent and friendly as ever. They grew closer as the weeks passed, conversations losing some of the formal edge that they had both been brought up in. Sometimes Jemma would say something that seemed flirtatious, bringing Leo's hopes up once more, only for further clarification to reveal it completely benign. He refused to let any disappointment show, for even if their relationship was not romantic, he adored every minute spent with her, no matter what they did or spoke about. Despite his brain telling him not to, his love for her grew with each day.

He loved the way she spoke, the calm and easy air she had when she walked. The intelligence in her discussion and the swiftness of her replies. He found himself lost in her eyes, and her smile seemed as bright at the sun. She would encourage him with his sisters, and he would encourage her. He began to lend her books from the library, snuck out in her dress or a basket of pastries. He dreaded the times the hour struck when Jemma would go home, and wished that she could stay forever. Yet the dark doubts in his mind quieted him each time he began to gather the courage to tell her how he felt.

By this point, he was nearly certain his mother at the very least suspected something. The knowing glances she would send him whenever Daisy and Barbara gushed about Jemma - he usually refrained from participating in those conversations, for fear of letting something slip - bored into his skull, causing him to worry that she would soon confront him. But she never did, which also worried him. He almost wanted her to just force him to admit how he felt, to say it out loud. Maybe then he might be able to deal with it, talk it through with his own mother. But the conflicting feelings of wanting to admit it and keep it hidden forever just caused strife within him. So he never told his mother, and she never confronted him.

But it could only last so long. Leo felt like he would burst, only restraining himself because of the uncertainty of Jemma's reaction. He had reached the tipping point, feelings nearly ready to overflow. Just a nudge, and it seemed likely he would let them all out.

So when it was announced that the family would be visiting a nearby kingdom for a month, and that Jemma was invited to come along so that Daisy and Barbara would not fall behind in his lessons, Leo knew that his breaking point would come soon.

 

* * *

 

"This feels so awkward, being a part of your party." Jemma said, peering out of the carriage.

Leo, and his two sisters were travelling together, with the King and Queen riding in a separate carriage. Jemma was also in their carriage, travelling as a guest of the family and teacher to the two young princesses.

"It's okay, it's easy." Barbara said.

"Yeah! Just do what you do at home." Daisy, who had turned ten two months ago, said. They were sitting opposite Leo and Jemma, which Leo was sure had been completely intentional. They had tried to get in a carriage all their own, but that had been stopped by their mother. By this point, he was certain they were never going to give up their quest to see him married.

"You'll do great." Leo said, smiling warmly. Jemma smiled an awkward smile back, twisting a stray curl of hair between her thumb and forefinger.

"I've just never travelled so far as Bulovia. Is there anything I should know? Like things I absolutely mustn't do?" Jemma continued.

"Not particularly. The royal family of Bulovia are very accommodating. But they are also quite extravagant. I would not be surprised if there is a ball the night we arrive." Leo said, thinking back to the last time he had visited Bulovia in his life.

"It's great! They have lots of kids, so we get to play with them all night. But it's really easy to sneak off. Last time, I went with a couple of the princes and princesses, and we snuck into the kitchen and ate all the shortbread we could find! I brought Daisy along too, and she got sick the next morning." Barbara said, relaying her story so quickly Leo was surprised her mouth didn't fall off. Daisy, who had been far too young to remember that particular night, gaped and lamented the fact that she could not recall that apparently joyous night.

Leo rolled his eyes. He remembered that night perfectly well. He also remembered Barbara and Daisy sneaking off with about half a dozen of the Bulovian prince and princesses, and coming back groaning and complaining of stomach ache approximately two hours later. Of course Leo, as the elder sibling, was deemed responsible by his parents for allowing them to sneak off. He heard the older siblings of the Bulovian children also got in trouble. He could only imagine what his sisters would get up to now.

Luckily, it seemed to calm Jemma's nerves, if only because it distracted her. The sheer ferocity and liveliness that Barbara told her story with kept everyone busy for quite a while, though she stretched more than a few details and exaggerated a lot of the less exciting bits. Occasionally Leo stepped in to correct facts, with the number of the Bulovian royal children fluctuating wildly throughout the story, but for the most part he watched, smiling when Jemma laughed at the funny parts and rolling his eyes when Barbara said something that was obviously untrue. Daisy also tried to jump in, but having no real memories to contribute, mostly just agreed with everything Barbara said, or added in more false facts.

Jemma, who had long grown used to the lengthy stories the sisters would tell, listened well, reacting in all the right ways so as to encourage the young storytellers. It was something Leo had never quite mastered himself, despite having nearly seventeen years to practise, and he was amazed at her ability to seem so invested in everything they said. Or maybe she was invested, he thought. Leo wouldn't be surprised if she truly cared about everything the two young princesses would say.

"That's very interesting. Could you tell me more about the Bulovian Royal family?" Jemma said. Barbara quickly spun into a spiel about the royal family, going into great detail all she knew about them.

Leo was only vaguely listening to that story, thinking about the upcoming visit. The last time they had visited had actually been because Bulovia's King and Queen and Leo's parents had been considering betrothing him to one of the elder princesses of Bulovia, Elizabeth. Ultimately it fell through, though both kingdoms remained close partners. Even though this visit had nothing to do with him being betrothed, it still brought up the uncomfortable thoughts of marriage, a topic he was entirely conflicted about. Having Jemma along only exacerbated his discomfort, though he didn't let it show. He was determined to enjoy the visit anyway.

It took quite a few days to reach the capital of Bulovia. They were welcomed by the entire royal family, except for the eldest daughter, who had been married and was living with her new family. They were all familiar to Leo, except for the woman who stood next to the King. Unfortunately, King Philip's wife Audrey had died giving birth to their youngest daughter, just over five years ago. Leo had heard that the King had remarried to an old friend of his, but had never met the woman.

"Welcome, your Highnesses. It is a pleasure to see you all again." The King of Bulovia said, bowing to all of them. Jemma hung back a few steps behind Leo and his family, though he knew she was probably watching with great interest. The royal families all exchanged bows and curtsies, with Leo glancing closely at the King's new wife. She was quiet and dignified, though her face was impassive and seemed like it would crack if she showed any emotion. It was slightly unnerving, and Leo wondered what the good-natured King Philip saw in her. But it was none of his business.

"The same to you Philip, it's been far too long since we have visited." Leo's father said, smiling in the presence of an old friend and ally.

"Oh yes. The last time you were here, Daisy was just a babe! Leopold and Barbara have also grown up very well." The King said, nodding in the direction of the siblings.

"I can say the same for your children. I can hardly recognise them!" The two kings continued to talk, easily settling into conversation and leading the way into the castle. Leo's mother followed, walking next to King Philip's wife. Daisy and Barbara quickly mingled amongst the Bulovian Royal children, chatting and catching up. Leopold nodded greetings at all that looked at him, allowing all of them to pass him, before walking into the castle with Jemma.

"You were right, the King is very agreeable." Jemma said, looking not as nervous as she had been in the carriage.

Leo nodded as the entered the castle, opening his mouth to reply. But before he could speak, a young lady sidled up to the two, nodding politely as they walked further into the hall. Eventually the four Kings and Queens went to another room in the castle, leaving the children together. A few of the other ones peeled off to their own rooms, while the small band of younger ones loudly made plans of what could only be mischief. One of the few elder ones who stayed in the room walked up to Leo and Jemma. It was Elizabeth, the princess Leo was nearly betrothed to. She was quite slender and petite, with light blonde hair.

"Good day." She said, looking curiously at Jemma. Leo groaned inwardly, hoping his face didn't twist into a grimace to match his feelings.

"Good day Princess Elizabeth. May I introduce you to Lady Jemma Simmons. She is Daisy and Barbara's teacher." Leo said, keeping his voice as even and polite as he could. Elizabeth looked almost... surprised for a second, before quickly regaining her composure.

"A pleasure to meet you, your Highness." Jemma said, curtsying deeply.

"As to you. I was quite excited for your visit. I did enjoy the last time you were here, for the most part." Elizabeth said, allowing a small grimace to cross her face. Leo winced. Neither of them had wanted to betrothed, even though Leo found her mostly agreeable.

"Well, at least we will not have to worry about a similar situation occurring this time." Leo said, still feeling awkward around his nearly-betrothed. Elizabeth didn't seem to share the feelings, looking quite comfortable. Jemma looked slightly confused, but didn't say anything.

"In any case, I hope you enjoy yourself. I expect this will be less business and more pleasure for all of us." Elizabeth said. Leo nodded.

"Well then. I must take my leave. It was a pleasure meeting you Lady Jemma, and a pleasure seeing you again Prince Leopold." Elizabeth said, curtsying before striding away.

Jemma and Leo glanced at each other for a moment. Jemma looked almost right at home now, comfortable and fairly certain she wouldn't accidentally damn herself by acting the wrong way. Leo watched her for any reaction from her after meeting Elizabeth, though he knew there shouldn't be any. He hadn't told her about Elizabeth nearly being his betrothed, and Barbara seemed to have forgotten that particular detail in her long spiel about their last visit to Bulovia. Which was for the better, he decided. Elizabeth had certainly moved on, and he had as well.

"The last time you were here was when you were ten, correct?" Jemma said once Elizabeth was quite out of earshot. Leo nodded.

"Did something strange happen? It seemed like there was something, but you don't have to tell me." Jemma continued. Leo mentally slapped himself. He had implied that something had happened, hadn't he? What if Jemma realised that it wasn't just a general 'embarrassing moment', but a 'never wanted to speak of it again moment'? Of course it was unlikely Jemma would be able to guess. She probably wouldn't think that there had been anything... Going on between him and Elizabeth. After all, he had been ten the last time he saw her, and she nine. What if she did think there had been something? His thoughts ran away with him, never noticing that he was grimacing. Jemma however, did notice, quickly backtracking on her earlier statement.

"It's fine, It's not my business to know. I should watch make sure the younger children don't do anything dangerous." Jemma said, her cheeks turning red as she made to move away from him.

It would be a fruitless exercise, that small band of children had varied talents and interests between them, but one thing they had in common was being annoyingly proficient in escaping anyone assigned to watching them. But Leo let her go, the feelings he had buried resurfacing. Seeing Elizabeth had drudged up the memories of nearly being forced into a marriage he did not want, which was exactly the thing he wanted Jemma to be able to avoid. Luckily, in his case both potential bride and groom did not the marriage to go through, and it had not.

Here, he had no guarantee about Jemma's feelings. He just wanted some time alone, to try and sort out what he was going to do about it.


	5. The Queen

As it turned out, Elizabeth had been quite accurate when she described their trip as more of a holiday than anything else. There was some business to be done of course, trade agreements and other such things that were easily done in just a few days. There was no reason for Leo and his family to be there for more than a week. But they were going to stay for a month, which no one complained about.

This left the family with a lot of downtime. The two kings went out hunting almost every other day, and the queens likewise tended to spend time with each other, occasionally watching their children together. The children themselves split up, with most of the elder ones, including Leo, finding their own amusements, while the younger terrorised the staff of the castle and were generally a nuisance. Their antics only ceased during the hour or two in the afternoon which they took their lessons, the only time of the day that Jemma was occupied.

Naturally she and Leo took advantage of the spare time, looking through the castles extensive library or, exploring the castle grounds. Sometimes Elizabeth or one of her siblings would join them, but more often than not they were left alone. Leo's mother talked of taking a day trip into the capital of Bulovia in order to see all the city had the offer them, but there were no definite plans of that yet. In any case, there were still three blissful weeks that Leo had to enjoy himself with Jemma.

Their conversations ranged in topics, and with so much time to themselves, they could go into far more depth than they were usually able to manage.

"-So it really was a miracle they managed to set those tiles up without one falling and killing someone." Leo said one early afternoon, as they walked through one of the great halls in the castle, which was adorned with great decorative tiles, painted with fictional battles and myths from lore.

"I find the definition of a miracle can be quite broad." Jemma said, smiling softly. Leo peered at her quizzically, trying to think of what she meant by that.

"Well, a miracle could mean any number of things. Being suddenly healed of an illness or ailment, finishing a long project, getting exactly the right hand of cards needed to win a game..." Leo said, his voice trailing off. Jemma just smiled at him, soft eyes glancing over the room as they walked.

"Yes, but it could be so much more than that, depending on the person. For example, a miracle for a peasant would be finding a few hundred pounds lying in a field. But for a member of the nobility, it would just be a very odd event. A miracle for a nobleman would be more like hosting a ball in which absolutely nothing goes wrong, while for a peasant having a ball at all would be wonderful." Jemma said.

"I see. So the definition of a miracle depends on ones status in life and the circumstances of that life. But surely there are some things defined as a miracle by all. Cheating death perhaps?" Leo said, quite amused by this topic of the conversation. It wasn't science, but it had an element of exploration and critical thinking that appealed to him.

"Or finding love." Jemma's next words nearly brought his mind to a screeching halt. The measure of amusement he had vanished, replaced with roaring questions. His heartbeats suddenly felt very strong, so strong Leo was afraid Jemma would be able to hear it. He was just thankful that his legs had continued walking, preventing him from looking overtly suspicious.

Finding love? Was Jemma trying to tell him something? Or was she merely thinking about their discussion, offering up a possible answer. His mind struggled for an answer to what she had said.

"O-oh, I see. So you consider love to be a miracle?" Leo said, hoping to continue the discussion as casually as he could. Jemma nodded, looking quite solemn.

"In our society, which considers ones family and status before ones character, I think finding a partner that loves you, and that you love back, is an incredibly hard thing indeed. I envy those who have accomplished that feat." She said, sighing after saying the last sentence. Leo felt a part of him deflate. Did she not love him? He decided to take one last chance with the topic.

"And you have not found someone whom you love, and who loves you back?" He said, trying to keep his voice as even and casual as he could. Jemma looked at him, eyes filled with a distant longing and something else that he couldn't put a finger on. Irritation? Anger? Was she angry at him?

There was a short silence before Jemma spoke.

"Yes." Jemma said, suddenly looking forlorn. Leo nearly stopped walking, he was so shocked. He knew Jemma wasn't married... But she looked so sad, something must have happened. He chose his next words carefully.

"Do... You want to talk about it?" He said. Jemma looked at him, her expression indescribable.

"It was another noble. Antoine Triplett. We courted for some time... But he wasn't..." Leo didn't need to hear any more, as he saw Jemma's eyes begin to water.

"You don't have to tell me anymore. It's none of my business. Let's talk about something else." He said. There was a pregnant silence between them, and Leo couldn't bring himself to look at Jemma. He felt so foolish. He knew who Antoine Triplett was. Barely two years ago, when the royal family had been out visiting the kingdom, there had been an attack. Some man, who probably felt slighted for some reason or another, tried to kill Daisy and Barbara. Leo had been close by, but it was Antoine Triplett who had tackled the man, earning a knife in the heart in the process.

Daisy and Barbara were unharmed, but Antoine was killed. He had been buried with full honours, his family compensated. Leo had barely thought about it since then. He had never considered that Antoine might have been in love when he died. Why had he pushed it? He'd just brought up painful memories for Jemma. He felt terrible.

"Yes, please. Let's talk about your sisters, they are always so happy." Jemma said, putting on a weak smile.

"Very well. How are their lessons going?" Leo said, his voice muted. He had never felt so foolish in his life.

"Oh quite well. They managed to make sewing into a competition between them, to see who can finish the fastest. Barbara usually wins, but Daisy is working hard to catch up just so she can beat her in something." Jemma said, looking happier, like she had pushed all the painful emotions away where Leo could not see them.

"At least it's productive. Do they do their lessons with the Bulovian children?" He asked. He wanted to comfort Jemma, but he couldn't think of a way he could.

"Oh, no, in a separate room. Their teacher thought having them mixed together would distract them all. Considering that Daisy and Bobbi can distract themselves quite easily, I was inclined to agree." She said. Leo smiled, glancing at Jemma.

"You have started calling her Bobbi now?" He said. Usually, Daisy was the only one who called Barbara, Bobbi. For a period of time Barbara had insisted on everybody calling her Bobbi, claiming it was far better than Barbara, but being a princess meant such childish nicknames were reserved for behind closed door. Daisy could get away with it at almost any time, being both family and younger. Their parents would call her Bobbi on occasion, though usually defaulted to her actual name, as did Leo.

"It is a sweet, though a tad unusual nickname. I thought maybe it was just a pet name that only Daisy used for her, but they were both quite pleased when I used it." Jemma said, her cheeks tinged pink.

"I can imagine. Barbara is an old family name, and I think she likes having a nickname that is a bit different." Leo said.

Their walls through the halls had inadvertently led them right to the front of the library. When they realised this, both Leo and Jemma shared a smile. They had spent many hours combing through these shelves, comparing it to the collection back in Leo's kingdom, but they had not yet gone through all of them.

"Where did we leave off on searching the shelves this morning?" Jemma asked, stepping into the library.

It was nearly entirely abandoned, save for the Queen of Bulovia, who was perched on a chair, a fairly thick book resting in her hands. Leo had spoken with the queen barely once, and was still quite unsure what to think of the woman. She seemed entirely closed off to everyone, but when in her presence Leo always felt like she was watching him. Not anyone else, just him. It made him feel very uneasy, and he couldn't help a small twinge of disappointment that she was here.

Jemma didn't seem nearly so concerned, thankfully choosing a small, derelict looking shelf on the opposite side of the room to the Queen to comb through.

"Looks like these ones are all fiction, old fairytales." Jemma said, plucking one out from the shelf and examining it. "I doubt they get much reading, except maybe from the children."

"They don't look like they've been read much at all." Leo said, running a finger along the shelve of books, dust collecting under his fingertip. A small, clear strip where his finger had been was left behind, clearly visible.

"What a pity. I loved fairytales when I was a child. Some of them were written with the same level of quality as the epics of poets." Jemma said, carefully placing the book she was holding back.

"I never appreciated them as much as you. They always seemed so unrealistic to me." Leo said. The stories of brave knights slaughtering dragons and marrying the princess they fell in love with never appealed to him as much as they did to other children.

"I'm hardly surprised. I expect you would have picked those stories apart so that they all made sense. I admit, they are quite fanciful." Jemma said, picking out another book. She handled it with the level of care most reserved for a small child, opening this one and turning the pages.

"I never understood them, I admit. Why read about fictional knights performing heroic deeds when there have been actual knights in history who have done better?" Leo said.

"I suppose that depends on the person. I found that fairytales meant the author could do so much more with their story, make it so much more interesting than real life. Daisy and Bobbi enjoy them very much as well." Jemma said.

"I can imagine. They have tried to get me to pretend to be a dragon for them to fight in the past." Leo said. Jemma laughed, causing Leo's lips to quirk upwards into a soft smile.

"Did you oblige them?" She said, smiling widely.

"That is a question you will never get the answer to from me." Leo said cryptically, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. Jemma just laughed more, the soft sound filling the silence of the library.

"Very well then, I will just have to ask your sisters when they do their lessons. Speaking of lessons, it is almost time for them." Jemma grinned devilishly, glancing over Leo's shoulders at the aging grandfather clock in the library. As quickly as the blood had rushed to his face it drained away. Leo knew his sisters would not spare any details.

"It was many years ago-I doubt they remember." He stammered. Jemma kept smiling as they made their way to the entrance of the library.

"Well, if it is that personal to you, I believe I will be able to restrain myself from asking. Now I just need to find them so they can do their lessons." Jemma said, still smiling widely. Leo breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Just follow the sound of giggling and angry kitchen staff." Leo offered as advice. Jemma laughed once more.

"I will remember that. Shall we meet back here afterwards?" Jemma asked. Leo nodded, and Jemma left the library, combing the halls in search of the wayward children, and leaving Leo alone.

Or, mostly alone.

"Prince Leopold." He spun around, seeing the Queen of Bulovia setting her book down and standing up. Leo was so shocked at actually hearing her speak that he didn't answer at first. He tried to remember her name, so as to address her properly.

"Queen Melinda. H-how are you?" He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, which he hoped the Queen didn't notice. But her eyes, so narrow and watchful, had probably caught the movements, so he quickly stopped.

"I'm well." The Queen didn't seem like she had anything else to say, making Leo wonder why she had spoken to him at all. She looked at him, face passive but almost... Expectant? Like she was waiting for him to say something. He was more and more perplexed by this woman every second. Part of him wished to know more about her, while the rest of him wanted to steer far, far away from her.

But he was stuck in a conversation with her now, and she just stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I-er noticed you were reading something. Was it interesting?" He finally said, doing his best to keep the uneasiness out of his voice. The Queen kept looking at him, the same knowing,expectant gaze. He wished he could leave the conversation, but couldn't think of an excuse to do so. Finally, she nodded.

"That's... Good. Was there a reason you wished to speak with me?" Leo decided to cut to the chase, growing more and more uncomfortable the longer this continued.

"You love her." The Queen said, her face remaining totally passive and unreadable.

Everything seemed to freeze. Blood brained from his face. Out of all the things Leo had expected her to say, that was not it. His mind raced, trying to think of possibilities for what she could mean. His first instinct was to deny, deny, deny.

"No, I-I, er-" He stammered stupidly for far too long, his head whipping around to make sure no one else was around. Thankfully, they were completely alone. The Queen nodded slowly, apparently receiving all the confirmation she needed from his reaction. There was no point in hiding it from her anymore.

"H-how did you know?" He thought of the possible suspects. Daisy and Barbara were high on the list, but why would they tell Queen Melinda?

"By looking." She said. Was he really that unsubtle? Or was Queen Melinda just far more observant than most? He was inclined to believe it was a mixture of both. Questions shouted in his mind, begging to be answered.

"Does anyone else know?" The Queen nodded, but didn't elaborate any more than that.

"Why are you telling me that you know?" That was the big question. What was the Queen trying to achieve? She certainly didn't seem like she was going to answer his question, but he wanted to know. He had to know. Why tell him what he already knew?

The ghost of a smile passed over the Queen's face.

"Because if you don't tell her, you will lose her forever." And with those words, the Queen spun out the room without so much as a goodbye, leaving Leo standing alone in the library with a million questions and no answers.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Leo tried to talk to Queen Melinda again, but she seemed to have the power of invisibility, because he could never find her alone. When he did see her, she was either with her husband or Leo's parents. He could feel her looking at him, like she was trying to send him a telepathic message.

What she had said to him played in his mind over and over. _****__If you don't tell her, you will lose her forever._

He was certain she was referring to Jemma. There was no one else it could be. Lose her. He didn't want to lose her. He couldn't. Did Queen Melinda mean that Jemma would fall in love with someone else? He felt more confused than ever, and now that he knew about Antoine... Everything just got more complicated.

The encounter left a bad taste in his mouth. He didn't want to consider the idea that he was risking losing Jemma completely by not telling her how he felt. He was trying to make sure that Jemma felt the same way as he did before confessing anything crazy. But then again, it had been months since they had met. Over a year at this point. If he wasn't sure how she felt by now... Maybe she just didn't love him. Maybe he had already lost her. Maybe she was still in love with Antoine, and she would never see him as anything more than a friend.

He was starting to not enjoy the trip to Bulovia very much at all, while the rest of his family were having a remarkable time. Daisy and Barbara were having the time of their lives terrorising the poor staff of the castle, and their parents were basically having a vacation. But now Leo was finding himself wracked with doubt and questions. If Jemma didn't love him... Then they would never be anything more than friends. And though he valued their friendship more highly than most anything in the world, he knew there would always be something missing for him. The unspoken step further.

He just didn't know what to do. So he fell back on his original plan. After all, he and Jemma could always be friends. That would never change. He wouldn't mind if they were always just friends. Well, he might mind a little.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Trip. Can't stay alive in any of my universes. *quickly runs and hides from all the Trip fans* At least he died heroically. I do like Trip, I swear!


	6. The Temple

It was three weeks into their trip to Bulovia that the trip into the capital city, Talka, was finally arranged. Leo was apprehensive, but the entire family had to go, as well as King Philip and Queen Melinda. Jemma was also invited, as she was part of their party. Naturally, she accepted, much to the delight of Daisy and Barbara.

For most of the day, they toured the sights of the city from their carriage, with King Philip giving a lively explanation on everything they saw. Leo found himself enjoying the trip, since most of the time either his sisters or King Philip were talking, and it was very fascinating.

But in the final leg of the trip, the carriage pulled up at their final spot. This time, King Philip announced they would be getting out.

"No trip to Talka is complete without taking a look inside our great temple! One of the oldest buildings in the city you know. Must be seen from the inside, I insist." King Philip said as he offered a hand to Queen Melinda. Leo doubted she needed or wanted the help, but she took his hand anyway. They were out in public, after all. They were all dressed in far less flashy clothes than they normally wore, allowing them to blend in slightly better than they normally would have. But the King and Queen were still fairly recognisable, so it was better to keep up appearances.

"I don't think I've ever seen a temple so big!" Barbara said once she got out of the carriage, dancing on her toes, clearly eager to race ahead and go inside.

"I doubt you ever will. Quite a marvel, it is. It's also where we keep some of the oldest texts in the city. Very sacred." King Philip said, leading the way into the temple.

"I would love to see them, your highness." Jemma said, eyes wide. The King laughed heartily, promising her that she could.

"I'm sure there's something in there that could amuse all of us! It's why I've saved it for last." He said proudly.

He wasn't lying. Leo was impressed. The temple was quite big, with ceilings seeming to stretch nearly three storeys high. The walls were decorated in ornate patterns and carvings, though some of the bright colours had faded with age. There was a sweet smell of burning incense, and the sound of tinkling bells and praying echoed throughout the temple. The main chamber of the temple split off into three smaller chambers, one straight ahead and two on either side.

King Philip led them through each of the chambers, giving them all a brief tour before allowing the children to explore on their own. There were a few ground rules they swore to follow, mostly about being respectful of the temple and what was inside. Daisy and Barbara soon ran off to admire the various artefacts inside the temple, while Jemma led Leo to the room with the ancient texts King Philip had spoken about.

"Look at them. Thousands of years old. It's incredible they've survived so much." Jemma was absolutely enraptured, squinting to read the tiny lettering from behind the shirt barrier erected between them and the texts.

"It's brilliant." Leo said, though he was speaking both of the text and of the architecture of the place. It must have taken years to construct this place... They certainly built it to withstand the tests of time.

"It's incredible. I'm so grateful that I was allowed to come with you and your family." Jemma said, turning away from the texts and facing Leo.

"Oh, it's not a problem. Daisy and Barbara insisted. Probably the first time they didn't take a chance to get away from lessons." Leo said, chuckling and scratching the back of his neck. Jemma smiled, but tilted her head quizzically.

"So it was Daisy and Bobbi? Which of them suggested it?" She asked. Leo felt his cheeks flush.

"Er, actually, it was me." He admitted. Jemma's eyes widened slightly, and her smile grew larger.

"Really?" She asked. Leo nodded sheepishly, looking away.

"It's no big thing, I just thought you would enjoy it-" Leo heard Jemma scoff.

"No big thing? It's a family trip to another kingdom! And you included me. It's-it's one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me." Jemma said, her voice cracking a little. Was she about to cry? Leo looked over at her in alarm, but her eyes were dry. She was smiling wider than he had ever seen her, and suddenly ran over, wrapping her arms around him. Leo tensed up at the sudden embrace, but soon melted into it, wrapping his own arms around her.

For a moment, it was like he and Jemma were the only people in the world. Leo didn't want it to end, but then Jemma untangled herself from him, stepping back, eyes shining.

"Are you okay?" He asked, not quite sure what he would do if she were to start crying in front of him.

"Oh, I'm fine, just-I can't believe it. I thought Daisy and Barbara just wanted me along so they could try and get us together." Jemma said, wringing her hands together. Leo let a shaky smile on his face. Daisy and Barbara weren't the only ones. He supposed he should add Queen Melinda to the list too, thinking back to what she had said to him. If you don't tell her, you will lose her forever. Was now the time?

"Well..." He began, but the words burnt in his throat, dying before they could get out. But Jemma had heard him, eyes snapping up to him.

"What is it?" She asked. Leo opened his mouth again, trying to summon the courage. But if it existed, it was scrambling to get away from him, and the words died again in his throat.

"I-I was just wondering. You said being invited on this trip was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for you. What are the other nicest things anyone has ever done for you?" He said, mentally slapping himself in the face. But Jemma began to laugh, though quietly, considering they were still in the temple.

"Oh Leo, it's not like I keep a list of nice things that have happened to me." Jemma said, smirking at him.

"Hey, it's a valid question." Leo said, scratching the back of his neck again.

"Well, if you must know... Let me think. Once, when I was thirteen, Lance picked a fight with this nobleboy, Milton. About fourteen he was, I think, and quite arrogant and rude. Wouldn't leave me alone. Lance was only about seven, but he just went up and punched him right in the stomach when he got sick of it. Not the best move, got him into a lot of trouble, but he said he would do it again if anyone tried to mess with his big sister." Jemma said, looking up at the ceiling and smiling as she remembered the incident.

"What a gallant young man." Leo said, smiling as he imagine a tiny seven year old Lance socking a fourteen year old in the gut. He could definitely imagine it happening.

"No one had ever stood up for me like that before. It was the last time Milton went anywhere near me. Lance can be a very sweet boy when he wants to be." She said. Leo chuckled.

"I'm sure he can be. Very brave as well. Anything else I should know about?" He said. Jemma paused for a moment, looking away from Leo to think.

"Well, there is one other thing I can think of. It may have been the nicest thing." Jemma said, smirking at Leo.

"Oh, so we're dealing with absolutes now? Well, it must have been good." He wondered about what it could be. Jemma nodded, her smirk growing wider.

"It happened a little over a year ago, I think. One night, I was out stargazing, when a storm suddenly blew up. Worst thing I'd ever seen, and I was stuck right in the middle of it." Jemma said, looking at him solemnly. Leo's eyes widened in realisation, but didn't say anything.

"But, two very kind little girls let me into their castle, and their big brother let me stay the night and personally escorted me home the very next day. I had never met them before, but they didn't hesitate to help me." She said, smiling again.

"And who might that very kind brother and his two sisters be? I simply must know." Leo said.

"Well, as it turned out, they were the prince and princesses of the kingdom. You can imagine how grateful I was, but I thought it would never get to talk to them again." By now both Leo and Jemma were grinning from ear-to-ear.

"And what happened then? I simply must hear the end of this story." Leo said. Jemma looked up at him, big brown eyes shining, happiness radiating from them.

"As fate would have it, I met them again. More than once. I was able to visit them often, and became closer friends every time I met them. For the two sisters were enthusiastic and bright, always trying to make me smile. And the brother was handsome, and one of the smartest men I've ever met. We shared many conversations, but the most important one was in a temple, in a kingdom far away from home." Leo was a bit confused at this turn, but let Jemma continued, certain she would clarify.

There was a pregnant pause. Leo could hear Jemma inhale, and she closed her eyes before breathing out. Her hands shook slightly. She was nervous. Why? What had he done? Before his mind could race to the absolute worst conclusions, she opened her eyes and spoke again. Her voice was quiet, so soft Leo could only hear it because he was focusing so hard.

"Because in that temple was where she finally told the brother that she loved him."

In that moment, Leo's world froze. Staring into Jemma's beautiful brown eyes, filled with indescribable emotions. Instinctively, Leo reached out, taking Jemma's hands in his own. In all his sleepless nights, worrying and thinking about this moment, he had never imagined that this was how it would happened. But now the words came as easily as honey, barely going through his brain as he said them.

"And in that temple was where the brother finally told you that he loved you as well." He stepped forward, lost in Jemma's eyes. As if they were dancing, she stepped forward at the same time, hands coming up to their chests. Everything around them seemed to melt away, and Leo's mind suddenly seemed to move in slow motion as he leaned in, gently pressing his lips against hers.

The moment seemed to last an eternity. All of his worries swiftly burnt away, and he felt foolish for every worrying in the first place. Because he was here, and they were together. She loved him. And in that moment, he knew that they would be for the rest of their lives.

 

* * *

 

"Well would you look at that." King Philip said as they turned the corner only to find Prince Leopold and Lady Jemma Simmons clasped in passionate embrace. "Hope that isn't too shocking for you there Holden." Leo's father quickly stifled a laugh, while Leo's mother scoffed.

"Definitely not. If anything is shocking it's that it took this long. I would have preferred a princess, but I've had a feeling this one was the right lady for my Leo for quite some time." She said, purposefully keeping her voice down so as not to interrupt.

"So you approve of that match?" King Philip continued. Both parents nodded.

"I think we ought to go and tell that them tomorrow, because they'll only take another year to work up the courage to ask us." King Holden said, chuckling.

"They quite remind me of Melinda and I, don't you think dear?" King Philip said, glancing at his wife. Queen Melinda was watching the couple, a content smile of her face.

"Not at all." She said, before turning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction.

"She's lying of course. But I do think she has the right idea. Best we not be around when they finally run out of breath." King Philip said, looking like he was about to let loose a loud laugh.

"Or when Daisy and Barbara find them." King Holden muttered under his breath as the two pairs of Kings and Queens walked down the hallway, their conversation quickly turning to wedding plans, the couple they left behind blissfully unaware that they had ever been there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay they love each other. And Leo, your parents know you too well to not realise that you're in love. Probably King Philip was the only one unaware, but he just rolled with it when he saw them kissing.
> 
> I considered having Daisy and Bobbi burst in on them mid-kiss, but decided to have the parents find them instead.


	7. The Conversations

The final week in Bulovia was the most blissful week Leo had ever experienced. He had been utterly terrified of telling his parents anything about him and Jemma, only for his rushed night of planning a speech about it to go to waste when they told him they already knew. Leo suspected Queen Melinda had told them, but didn't mind so much because they gave them both their blessing.

The far more exciting announcement was to Daisy and Barbara. Leo was amazed they weren't both deaf from the amount of squealing. Daisy was absolutely overjoyed, running and screaming about it to the rest of the Bulovian princes and princesses. Barbara was very pleased with herself, apparently deciding that it was all because of her that Leo and Jemma had fallen in love. Neither of them were inclined to disagree.

Naturally, his little sisters continued to push for them to get married. But neither Leo nor Jemma wanted to rush into things that quickly. Both of them had wasted a lot of time doubted their feelings and worrying, and now that they knew for certain, they wanted to enjoy some time together as boyfriend and girlfriend before they became husband and wife.

Ultimately, six months of courting later, Leo took Jemma to a quiet spot in the library at the castle. They spent an hour talking about the various scientific breakthroughs in the recent months, but slowly the conversation took a different turn.

"I think it's one of the most wonderful things that has ever happened." Leo announced grandly. Jemma smirked at him, raising one eyebrow.

"Just one of them? Oh what other wonderful things have happened, Leo?" She said. Her voice light and airy.

"Well, I can think of a few. Let's see. When I was seven, I got my first telescope. A marvellous little thing, you've seen it in my room. I would clean it every day, to show how thankful I was for it. I got better ones over the year, but that one was always my favourite." Leo said, smiling warmly.

"Oh yes, such a nice telescope. But surely that isn't the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to you." Jemma grinned devilishly at him in a way that was very reminiscent of Barbara when she had a scheme.

"No, that would probably have to go to another event. You see, a little over a year and a half ago, Daisy and Bobbi knocked on my door in the middle of the night, demanding me to come and see the strange girl they had pulled in from the storm." Jemma grinned wider, and Leo kept his face as innocent as possible.

"She had gotten caught out, and required shelter. Now, it would have been mightily impolite for me to turn her away, so I gave her a room and took her home the next day. I thought that would be the end of it, but at Bobbi's twelfth birthday ball, I saw her again. And soon she was coming around almost every few days. I was delighted." He continued.

"Oh really? Why, this is an excellent story, do continue." Jemma looked one step away from bursting out laughing, and Leo had to struggle to hold in his own laughs as well.

"Well I won't be able to if you interrupt. Anyway, so I was able to see the girl. And she was quite intelligent you see, in science and mathematics. Maybe even the most intelligent girl I had ever met. And intelligent girls are quite attractive to me, so we struck up quite a friendship." Here Jemma couldn't help laughing, and for a moment Leo watched her, cheeks flushed and eyes brights.

"O-oh don't mind me, continue with the story!" She said, stifling the last of the laughter. Leo grinned, before continuing.

"So we became quite good friends. Best friends even. We shared many conversations, about science, mathematics, and each other. But the most important one was in a library, surrounded by books and knowledge." Leo paused, as Jemma raised an eyebrow at him. The wide grin on her face ruined some of the effect, but Leo acted as innocently as he could while trying to gather the courage to say what he wanted to say. This time, it came to him far more easily than it ever had before.

"Because in that library, was where he finally asked her to marry him."

Leo heard a small gasp, and looked over at Jemma. Her eyes were wide, mouth hanging open. For a single, irrational, terrified moment, he was worried she wouldn't accept. But then her mouth tilted into the biggest, brightest smile he had ever seen. She leaned forward, giving him a peck on the lips before looking into his eyes. Her voice was soft, but it was as clear as day to him.

"And in that library, was where the girl finally said yes." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to give me feedback, I'm always trying to improve my writing ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we go. My first AU for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 
> 
> Feel free to kudo's and comment, I would love to know what you think ^_^


End file.
